helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sato Masaki
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Hokkaido, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Morning Musume, Harvest, Jurin, Sato no Akari, Hello! Project Mobekimasu |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello!Project.com}} Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, as well a member of the SATOYAMA movement units Harvest, Jurin and Sato no Akari. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sato Masaki was born on May 7, 1999 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. ]] 2011 On September 29, Sato was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka."モーニング娘。10期メンバー　決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-30. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. During the last few days of her first concert tour, she cut her hair short. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On October 10, it was announced that Sato would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 On January 11, it was released that Sato Masaki, who has been resting since December 31st due to a high fever, has been diagnosed with left neck cervical lymphadenitis after a detailed examination. She was absent for all events between December 31st through January 17th. On May 7, Sato had her birthday event, titled Sato Masaki Birthday Event ~14 sai nau nauuuu!!~. Guest included fellow 10th generation member Kudo Haruka. On July 23, it was announced that Sato would be a member of the new unit Jurin alongside Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin. 2014 On March 13, it was announced that Sato would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called Sato no Akari. On May 7, Sato celebrated her 15th birthday. This special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Sato Masaki Birthday Event 2014~. It featured two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= She has two younger sisters. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Sato was a 6th grade elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sato Masaki: *'Maa-chan' (まーちゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'MaaDuu' (まぁーどぅー): Her and Kudo Haruka's pairing name is "MaaDuu" Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *'Nicknames:' Maa-chan (まーちゃん), Masaki (まさき), MASA☆KISSU (まさ☆キス) *'Birthdate:' May 7, 1999 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Emerald Green' (2011-Present) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Harvest (2012-Present) **Jurin (2013-Present) **Sato no Akari (2014-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Playing drums, riding horses. *'Special Skills: Ballet and playing piano. *'Favorite Food: '''Soba, udon, plum sheets. *'Favorite Color: 'Yellow and green. *'Favorite Place: ''Disneyland.'' *'Philosophy:' Being Smiley *'Charm Point:' Eyelashes *'Motto:' "Don't be noisy" *'Favorite Word:' "Deshou" *'Favorite English phrase: '"Thank you!" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Maji Desu ka Ska!, Fantasy ga Hajimaru, Iroppoi Jirettai *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Butterfly *'Current Favorite Songs:' Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo, Kokuhaku, Robo Kiss *'Looks up to:' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Discography :See Also: Sato Masaki Discography Featured in Solo DVDs *2012.07.11 Greeting ~Sato Masaki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2012.02.24 9+10=∞ (鞘師里保/佐藤優樹) (with Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.29 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Masaki version) *2013.04.02 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Masaki version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Other Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.15 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Shashinshuu (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) (Morning Musume Tenkigumi) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL *2013.12.01 Morning Musume Tenki Gumi BOOK (モーニング娘。天気組BOOK) Magazines Cover girl *2013.10.24 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.457 Featured on the cover *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.09.11 Anikan R Yanyan magazine Vol.9 (Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Oda Sakura) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (Back cover) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Kudo Haruka) *2014.04.30 Cool-up Girls Vol.1 (with Kudou Haruka) Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *2013- Hello! Project Station Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Rankings *She was voted 6th favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia *She is the sixth Morning Musume member to come from Hokkaido. *She has a very cheerful character. *She is often tired. *Her mom is a huge fan of Morning Musume. *She blew a kiss during her second time on stage and called it MasaKiss.ハロプロ!TIME #25 *She is the only 10th generation member that has not had past experience in the entertainment industry. *She and Fukumura Mizuki are the only two Morning Musume members to be left handed. *Her best friend is Kudo Haruka. *Her rivals are Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura.'' *She and Suzuki Kanon are known for having perfect pitches when it comes to recognising notes played on the piano.佐藤優樹（モーニング娘。）プロフィールムービー (in Japanese) *She spoke English until she was five years old, when she began kindergarten, and had to start using Japanese. *She grew up watching ''Disney Channel shows in English, and still watches them (despite no longer understanding the language). *She has the same birthday as 5th generation member Konno Asami, former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori and current Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Danbara Ruru. *Shares the same last name with Up Up Girls (Kari) member Sato Ayano. *She usually forgets and stumbles on speaking lines on stage. *She is known to be affectionate with fellow members, particularly sharing hugs with Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. *She said on a radio show that she'd like to go and see all of America. *Both Tsunku and Oda Sakura stated in separate interviews that she is a genius. *She is afraid of chicks, which bears resemblance to Ishikawa Rika who is an ornithophobe.Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.53 *In elementary school, she was called Maasa a lot because of her name Masaki, and her resemblance to Sudo Maasa from Berryz Koubou. *She has played the piano since she was two and she has said that if she were not a member of Morning Musume, she would want to be a piano teacher. *Practiced drums starting in her third year of Elementary school, but stopped two years ago as of 2012. *Is practiced to competition level obstacle jumping in horse back riding. *She began ballet in 2nd grade, to help her fix her posture. When she got into Morning Musume, she had already quit. *She is currently the only 10th generation member to get the main singing role in a single, with What is LOVE? as the single where she had the main singing role in. *As of 2012, she has been placed in a unit every year since she joined. *During handshake events she has been known to spray perfume on the fans. * Has said that she wont allow any 12th gen member get the light blue color. See Also *Sato Masaki Gallery *Sato Masaki Discography Featured in *Sato Masaki Concerts & Events Appearances Sato Family Tree Reference External Links *10th Generation Blog *Hello! Project profile *Hello! Project discography *Sato Masaki Blog Traslations es:Sato Masakiit:Sato Masaki Category:Sato Masaki Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:1999 Births Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Harvest Category:Teal Member Color Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members who are left handed Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Jurin Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Taurus Category:Sato no Akari